codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to Basics
Back to Basics is the first campaign mission in Modern Warfare: After Effect by EternalBlaze. Plot The point of this mission is to familiarize the player with the game mechanics, weapons, and gameplay. Apart from various test courses and exercises, the player is free to test out most weapons and equipment that they will most likely use later in the game. Not all weapons and equipment are in this part of the game, however, as some weapons are enemy exclusive and can only be found in later parts of the game. In terms of the game's story, Soap and Price are warming up their abilities and getting to know the other soldiers of the Task Force 141. The player will assume the role of Roach, who is talking with Price, Soap, and other new Task Force operatives Ghost, Royce, and Meat. They are currently at a military hospital/outpost and need to travel across town to get to the training outpost. After a minute of dialogue, they will proceed to go and tell Roach to drive. The soldiers drive through the decently large town and stop for some of Price's favorite cigars. In this part, the player (controlling Soap) must drive well or else they will have to restart. This means no speeding, running people over, or crashing into things. After reaching the training outpost, the guys go to the movement course first, which is run by Sergeant Wallcroft. The player will have to finish the course first out of the other soldiers in order to proceed to the next task. The next task is to practice handling weaponry at the firing range. The player will first be using assault rifles and then move to the long range firing range to practice their sniping. After finishing those tasks, they will have to knife the watermelon to practice their melee skills. After all these tasks are finished, the player can choose to either move on to the next excercises, which teach about game tactics, tips, and alternative styles of play (ex. using demolitions, stealth, CQC, etc.), or they can just move to the obstacle course, the last part of the mission, and skip everything. The course will test all of the skills the player practiced previously, except for the optional skills, and they will have to finish the course before a specified time. The time changes based on what difficult the player chooses prior to entering the course. They can also choose their weapons before entering. The mission ends after completion of the obstacle course and Nomad, one of the TF141 operatives, calls Price and Soap over to the intelligence computers, saying that they think there's a problem. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish *John Price *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Royce *Meat *Wallcroft *Nomad *Various SAS operatives *Various TF141 operatives Achievements *'All Ready' - Successfully complete all given tasks (complete the mission). *'Overachiever' - Complete the optional tasks. *'Perfect Soldier' - Complete the obstacle course on Veteran. Trivia *Knifing the watermelon is a reference to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's training level, F.N.G. *This is the only mission in Campaign with no cutscene gameplay before actual gameplay. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Modern Warfare: After Effect Category:Levels